Drabble
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Drabble pelit kata, pairing si muka kuda dan si garang. Warning : bahasa tidak baku


**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**[ no profit gained from this fanfiction ]**

_**Warning **__**: **__AU College, Yaoi _

_._

_Pairing : Jean Kirschtein x Eren Jaeger _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Eren, aku suka kamu."

Muka kuda dipaksa majang keseriusan, campur aduk dengan malu, _jijay, _ dan sekian awkward dalam dada. Si garang _brunette _tidak kalah berwajah _jijay. _Cappucino cingcau yang disedotnya mendadak pahit di lidah.

"Uhh." Eren garuk-garuk belakang kepala. Tangan tidak tahan ingin menjotos muka kuda. "_Anu, _Jan. _Yamete. _Ini _creepy, _ sialan." lanjutnya, dengan suara gemetar, entah kenapa kebawa awkward juga. Padahal bisa saja dia loncat dan mencakar-cakar _rarai _ pemuda berdarah Prancis itu sedetik setelah kalimat kelewat aneh itu terlontar. Tapi tubuhnya kaget, kaku, beku, berkeringat, dan panas. Jantungnya juga berdebar lebih genit dari biasanya. Kuping Eren bahkan semerah bibir Annie kalau gincuan. Si garang tahu reaksinya justru mencurigakan. Duh tai.

Jean memajukan sedikit badan, satu keringat besar menetes dari pelipisnya. "Eren, kamu _shy? _"

Barulah Eren lompat, berseru _arrggh, _dan menjambak-jambak rambut kuda. Seisi warung minuman serba cingcau itu menatap muda-muda yang sibuk di dunia berdua, sampai seorang gadis selaku pelayan ikut campur dan melerai keduanya.

Hari itu, Eren dan Jean pulang terpisah. Tidak sanggup menatap masing-masing wajah.

.

.

"Eren, ayo _ngebokep_."

"Hmm, bentar."

Fans _omelette _itu melirik sekilas pada si _brunette _ yang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Biar aman, kali ini mereka berduaan di rumah si kuda. Dibilang kerja kelompok atau belajar bareng saja, aslinya cuma ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jean yang telah menyetel DVD player beranjak. Menghampiri pemuda berbau manis itu kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Ngapain?"

Tangan si kuda perlahan melingkar di pinggang. Telapaknya mengelus, meremas, sesekali turun ke bawah, mampir sebentar. Eren tidak awas. Jadi tidak menggagas.

"Nugas."

Kepala mulai menerobos lengkung leher dan bahu. Eren menggeliat. Tangan kanannya menyikut-nyikut perut si pacar.

"Jean, bentar."

Kali ini Jean yang tidak menggagas. Bubuhan jilat dan kecup dilancarkan. Ikat pinggang si garang sudah hampir lepas. Eren yang panik menghardik keras.

"KUBILANG BENTAR MUKA KUDA!"

Sikut yang awalnya di perut malah menancap di dada, Jean syok lalu pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Pingsannya terlihat asli, tanpa rekayasa. Eren menaruh laptop penuh gemetar. Hampir menangis dan mengemis maaf. Badan tanpa sadar merangkak ke atas raga. Tahu-tahu pantat sudah bergesekan dengan benda keras yang dianggap perkasa.

Sadar, si _brunette _ hendak melayangkan tonjokan. Bajingan, ada saja aktingnya kalau sudah pengen begituan! Namun muka kuda yang kini tersenyum dan membuka mata terlihat dendi tidak seperti biasanya. Tangan Eren terkepal di udara. Gemetarnya berubah jadi gerak-gerak resah.

"Eren, ayo _ngebokep._"

"_Nghh._"

.

.

Si muka kuda itu tidak banyak bibir hari ini. Eren lega. Tapi cemas juga.

Tadi ia kepergok ngobrol dengan pak Levi, dosen mereka. Dari kabar simpang dan siur, katanya pak Levi ini naruh naksir kesumat padanya. Eren tidak perduli sebenarnya, karena di hati sudah ada si muka kuda. Namun pacarnya termakan kabar dan pergi dengan hati terluka plus kecewa. Pak Levi sempat menepuk pantatnya gemas. Pendisiplinan katanya.

Haruskah Eren pergi dan menjelaskan bahwa ngobrolnya dengan pak Levi tadi cuma sekadar bahas otak dengkul Eren belaka? Tadinya begitu, tapi si garang berhenti dari niatnya. Ia mikir. Harusnya, kalau cinta, Jean itu datang menyelamatkan. Bilang bahwa Eren ini miliknya, sudah ada yang punya. Bukannya pergi loyo seperti habis kalah perang tanpa melakukan usaha. Benar juga. Eren ingin diperjuangkan!

Setelah memutuskan _keukeuh _ ingin diperjuangkan, ia dan Jean hilang kontak. Si muka kuda jarang kuliah. Tidak kelihatan batang pen –batang hidung, maksudnya. Eren gigit jari gelisah. Kok malah gini jadinya.

Makin sini pak Levi makin agresif. Seram. Eren sering dipanggil buat alasan pendisiplinan. Kalau tidak nepuk pantat, ya nyambuk pinggang. Eren kurang paham. Ini _sekuhara? _ Tapi kepalanya sibuk mikirin Jean. Apa pacarnya itu nyerah gitu aja? Sedangkal itukah cinta mereka? Eren mengusap dada. Meringis.

"Ini pendisiplinan terakhirmu, Jaeger."

"Eh?"

Ternyata, Jean absen karena koma di rumah sakit terdekat. Menderita luka berat setelah ngajak pak Levi duel memperebutkan anak pak Grisha. Eren mendengar ini dari Mikasa. Segera ia berangkat menjenguk muka kuda tercintanya. Yang sudah sadar dan senyum lalu minta dikecup keningnya.

"Gausah deket-deket pak Levi lagi."

Eren menyeka air mata. Terkekeh pelan.

"Iya, muka kuda."

.

.

.

Jean suka Eren dari apanya ya?

Armin pernah nanya. Dari obsesi ke Mikasa, kok jadinya ke anak pak Grisha. Jean juga tidak tahu begitu jelas. Mereka pacaran begitu saja. Cuma tahu saling suka dan senang bersama-sama.

Buatnya, Eren itu manis. _Unyu. _Apalagi kalau sudah marah, duh. Meskipun jengkelin, Jean tetap suka. Kalau suasana sedang _fluffy-fluffy _gitu, dia sering mencubit pipi dan ujung hidung. Gemas tiada dua. Baru sadar buat apa dia ngejar-ngejar Mikasa padahal Eren sudah ada dan tercipta buatnya.

Lalu . . apa lagi ya? Pacarnya itu biasa pakai parfum bau _vanilla, _suka katanya. Jean mah parfum apapun oleh uga. Toh selama itu Eren dia tetep _horny _ juga. Oh ya. Rambut Eren itu bagus dan super lembut. Enak dielus, diacak, dijambak, dikunyah. Jadi teringat. Kalau boncengan, tapi gak ada obrolan, biasanya si _brunette _mengunyah kerah baju Jean sampai lecek dan basah. Mungkin giginya sedang gatal.

Ngomongin Eren tidak akan ada selesainya. Armin saja sampai molor nunggu jawaban yang masih di monologkan di kepala. Yasudah, Jean nyengir kuda dan menjawab sekenanya;

"Aku cinta dia. Itu aja."

Armin nyesal sudah nanya. []

.

.

.

.

_Akhirnya kesampayan bikin JeanEren. OTP saya yang sepi peminat. Semoga pair ini tidak punah suatu saat. __Huhu. _

_Vielen Dank! _

_Ore_


End file.
